My Love is not yours
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Tai and Mimi are living in Ancient Japan and they are getting married. But what will Tai do when another wants his Mimi? MICHI
1. The New Guy

Chapter 1: The New Enemy

It was a beautiful 1787 June morning, and a young brunette was getting ready for the events of the day. The brunette was Taichi Kamiya; he stood at a height of 6 feet. He got out of his futon and walked around his dojo. He taught the local kids martial arts and how to use a wooden sword for defense. After knowing that the dojo was okay he opened the gates and walked down the street to a house a few houses down. When he got there he called out. "Mimi, it's time to go or we'll be late."

"Coming!" Called back an angelic voice from within the house. After a couple of minutes the doors of the house opened and out came Tai's angel. In front of him stood a girl of 5' 7'' with cinnamon eyes and hair to match. She was wearing a blue kimono with Sakura prints all over it.

"Mimi, you look positively beautiful." The man complimented her.

"Really, you think so. It's not to much is it?" She asked while making sure her shoes were on right.

"No, it's perfect. So shall we get going?" Tai asked, while offering his arm.

"Yes, the wedding is three weeks away and we must get as much as we can get done today," she said, taking hold of his arm. After spending the morning picking out the flowers for the ceremony and other wedding necessities, 

they decided to stop by a restaurant for lunch; before heading back to Tai's dojo. While eating, Tai thought of the dream he had last night. It was more of a nightmare to him. For in the dream he lost Mimi, she was gone and he didn't know where she went. He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt something hitting his leg. "What," he asked Mimi, after realizing she was kicking his leg.

"Can we leave soon?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well I'm feeling uneasy."

"Are you sick?" Tai asked with a bit of panic.

"No, I just feel weird with someone staring at me," she said pointing at someone behind him. Tai whipped around as fast as he could to see, and sure enough there was someone staring at **his Mimi. This made Tai mad. '_How can he stare at her still, even after knowing that he's found out?' _Tai started to think. '_The nerve of the guy. Oh crap!_' The man stood up and walked over to their table.**

"Hello, I'm sorry if you were disturbed by me staring at you. It's just that you are really beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He said to Mimi. "Hi my name is Michael.

'_Yeah so your name is Michael my new enemy._' Tai thought.

HugeAnimefan1: Who is Michael and what will Tai do to him?

Tai: What are doing asking them? I'll tell you right now what I'm gonna do to Michael, I'm gonna mmff mmhh *Mimi covered his mouth*

Mimi: Now Tai don't tell, that's why they read for the next chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like the story. Read and review, ciao!

HugeAnimefan1: Sorry the chapter is short I'll try and make the next one longer.


	2. I'll Give You Three Days

HugeAnimefan1: Hey I'm back and here is chapter 2.

Michael: Big whoop. Chapter 2.

HugeAnimefan1: It is a 'big whoop' you dung head.

Michael: Excuse you. Why I oughta. (Pulls out mallet.)

HugeAnimefan1: Oi, Tai, Michael is here.

Tai: He is? Where?

Michael: Why'd you sell me out? Oooh I hate you.  
  
HugeAnimefan1: I know. Before you leave though Michael, do the disclaimers.

Michael: Why should I?

HugeAnimfan1: For I control the story, which means I control you, so I could do something like throw you down a well.

Michael: Arrrgh! The disclaimers are that HugeAnimefan1 does not own Digimon.

HugeAnimefan1: Good, o before I forget, here he is Tai. (Tai comes with a sword.)

Tai: Hey Michael I've got a present for you. (Starts chasing Michael.)

HugeAnimefan1: Well that's enough drama; let's get back to the story.

Chapter Two: I'll give You Three Days.

Tai's P.O.V.:

"Hello, my name is Mimi," Mimi said smiling.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mimi," he said, taking her hand and placed a kiss on it.

_'Why you little,' I began to think. "Hi, I'm Tai, Mimi's fiancé."_

"Nice to meet you, Tai. Aren't you Taichi Kamiya? The famous manslayer of the Revolution?"

"Yes," I replied. _'What is he getting at? Mimi already knows this, so if he is trying to scare her it won't work.'_

"You protected my father countless amount of times."

"Huh?!"

"Yes my father was the late emperor, now me as his son is emperor, of course."

"But of course," I said. _'Amazing that the emperor had such a stuck-up son.'_

"So I thank you for protecting my father."

"Your father himself has thanked me enough; I don't need anymore 'thank yours.'"

"Sure. But not only did you protect people, you killed countless amount of men."

"I know that," I said through clenching my teeth. _'Again if he's trying to scare Mimi, it won't work.'_

"As I recalled, you killed your last wife, Miyako." He said, with a mischievous smile._ 'Okay **that might scare her!'**_ I started to panic until I heard Mimi talk as if it didn't face her.

"What is your point, you highness?" Mimi asked that scum of the Earth.

"Oh nothing, just pointing out some things." He said turning to her. "I mean to kill so many people." This baka was getting me mad, I started to draw my sakabatou to beat this guy to a pulp, and Mimi noticed this and intervened.

"I know that Tai has done things he regrets dong in his past, but I still love him no matter what. Now if you'll excuse us, Tai I think it's time to leave," Mimi said rising from her chair.

"Wait, I'm sorry for ridiculing you like that Mr. Kamiya." His highness says.

"That is quite alright. Yes Mimi I think it _is _time to leave," I to rose from my chair. "Would you like to ride in my carriage?" He asked more to Mimi than to **us**.

"No it is quite alright. I shall rather walk home with Tai," she replied. She then bowed, "Goodbye your highness."

"Yeah Sayonara." I say also. I started walking towards the door with Mimi right behind me. Until Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I always get what I want," he hissed in her ear. This made Mimi's eyes widen with fear, and it made me want to beat the snot out of him.

"Good day to you." He then says, letting Mimi's arm go. With that he turned on his heels and left the restaurant. Mimi and I just stood in shock for a couple of minutes, until we came back to our senses and left. We walked in silence for awhile until Mimi spoke.

"Well, that was interesting," Mimi said.

"If you say so," I say back.

"Oh come on Tai. Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you lost something."

"I didn't lose anything… did I?"

"No, you have still got me."

"I know," I say as I pull her towards me.

"Really, do you?"

"Yup and here is proof," I say as I pulled her into a kiss. We stood there kissing passionately for a while; we only broke away for air.

"There's you proof, now here's my."

"What?"

"This," she says as she pulls out a little box from her kimono sleeve. "Here open it." I took the box, looking at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Open it to find out." She said with glee. 

"O.k." I opened the box and in there was a necklace. The chain was gold and on it hung a pendant. It was shaped like a sun colored orange. On the front it read 'TOGETHER,' under 'TOGETHER' was 'MI,' and on the back it read 'TAI AND MIMI FOREVER.' "Wow. Meems this is great."

"I knew you would like it, and see I've got the pair." She said while pulling a necklace from around her neck. Her's was green shaped like a teardrop and on it's front it read 'FOREVER' and under 'FOREVER' was 'CHI.' "TOGETHER FOREVER MICHI. We'll be together forever, isn't that right Tai."

"Of course it is," I said, I pulled her into a kiss.

"Good, because I wouldn't settle for anything less." 

"Great, because I wouldn't give you less." I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arm around her waist, and we resumed our walk to go home. As we began to walk on the bridge, a carriage pulled up and blocked the other side. Out of the carriage stepped Michael. "What do you want?" I growled. 

"I have come to get my prize," he answered, eyeing Mimi. I noticed that and pushed her behind me.

"You can't have Mimi, so just back off you pretty boy wannabe."

"Oh but I always get what I want, and I want her. I see that she wouldn't come with me because of you, of course if you were out of the picture she would gladly come. This is why you must be eliminated." He said, as he said the last part he pulled out a strange machine. "This is called a gun; its true name is a pistol. I'm sure you know what the police guns do; well this does the same, just a smaller version. Say goodbye Taichi Kamiya, for you shall never see this world again." He raised the gun and aimed.

"Why you son of a bitch!" I shouted running at him, beginning to draw my sakabatou. As I ran he shot the gun. It hi me straight in the chest. I started to get dizzy. The last thing I heard was Mimi screaming, and then everything went dark.

*End of Tai's P.O.V.*

"Tai! TAI!" Mimi screamed as she saw the bullet hit him. She watched him fall limp to the ground. She ran towards him and kneeled next to his body. She placed his head on her lap, and started to cry. She noticed Michael was still standing where he stood when he shot Tai. "Why did you do this?"

"I told you, I always get what I want and if killing your fiancé is the only way for me to get you, and then of course he will be dead. Now there is nothing stopping you from being with me. I will send a carriage to your house in three days time. Have our stuff ready for departure." He said matter of factly. He turned and entered the carriage.

"I will never be with you. Even if Tai if dead I will **never be with you!" Mimi shouted.**

"Remember three days time," with that said he left smiling. Mimi just sat there crying her heart out. "Three days!" He called.

A/N" That's all for now. I'll try to update more frequently. Please review. Ciao!


End file.
